


Stationary

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Also They Get Stuck, F/M, Vala is the BEST at Accidentally Pissing Off Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: “Perfect. At least we know it will make the weasel man irritable. I know that if I’ve got to be stuck in a claustrophobically small space, I at least want to managethat.





	Stationary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/178933.html?thread=8856053#cmt8856053).
> 
> Part of an anthology post, which I hated, so I made it it's own post. Four years later.

Exploring wasn't really anything new, to her. When she’d been host to Quetesh, she had explored many worlds and seen many things. While she suppressed most of those memories, it was still a thing that she _knew_ , at her core. Exploration was something that Vala Mal Doran could do.

Even after Quetesh had been removed, Vala had continued to explore. All the places she’d seen while she was running (and stealing, and hiding, and many other things she didn’t always care to admit), she kept filed away inside herself. She knew them all, had catalogued them all in her mind, for one reason or another.

When she joined Stargate Command, she knew that what the SGC did – explore – wouldn’t be a problem for her. That? She could do. What terrified her was that while exploration and finding new technology was the SGC’s official mandate, what they seemed to actually do was find trouble, stick their noses where they didn’t necessarily belong, and occasionally save the planet and/or galaxy.

And, to her, it seemed like the people she knew, and was growing to love, really only got sent in on the absolutely crazy missions.

Vala could be absolutely crazy. That was a fact. But when she was crazy, she was crazy with a purpose. She didn’t jump head first into situations she knew she had poorer odds of exiting than of being hit by lightning. 

She did it anyway. Something she certainly had to think about the next time the opportunity arose, really. Especially since “doing it anyway” currently meant being stuck in an underground storage unit, hiding from Ba’al’s strangely loyal Jaffa – and really, hadn’t they heard that 99.9% of their people had dumped the Goa’uld like bad soup? – and waiting for reinforcements. 

It didn’t help that she was stuck in this particular storage unit with Dr. Daniel Jackson, who, she had decided, existed solely to make her want to tear his clothing off, then strangle him with them. 

Where the others were, Vala didn’t exactly know. They were still answering their comms, but they weren’t anywhere near her and Daniel. Which, really, was a recipe for disaster. Vala had very little restraint when the situation merited it, let alone when she was stuck in a unit roughly the size of medium-sized crate.

“So,” Vala started, pulling her knees up so that her calves were brushing Daniel’s. “How long do you think we’ll be down here?”

Daniel sighed in that way he had that Vala had decided meant he was thinking, but didn’t care overmuch about the topic. As though it was less important than whatever he had been thinking about before he was asked. “Oh, a few hours, at least. We missed our check-in only about fifteen minutes ago, and Landry won’t send anyone after us until he’s sure we really aren’t going to make contact. Plus, as soon as he does dial in, Sam will tell him all about why this is a bad idea, and he’ll have to plan some sort of IOA-discouraged rescue.”

Vala laughed. “Perfect. At least we know it will make the weasel man irritable. I know that if I’ve got to be stuck in a claustrophobically small space, I at least want to manage _that_.”

“Good. Aim high,” Daniel said, then started shrugging off his jacket.

“Stripping, are we?” Vala asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Daniel gave her a look. “Like you said, it’s a bit claustrophobic in here. I’m warm. If I feel the need to take off my pants, I’ll be sure to let you know in advance.”

“Now, that would just be teasing, unless you made it an offer to help you out of them,” Vala teased. She smiled at Daniel’s annoyance. She had noticed that, over the months that she had gotten to know him, Daniel had been less apt to become legitimately frustrated with her.

She had also noticed that Daniel was far more likely to come back with some sort of witty response in return, of late. That he didn’t now caught her attention.

“You did say we have a few hours,” Vala said, raising an eyebrow. 

It had been the wrong thing to say. Daniel’s posture closed off, and he replied shortly, “No, Vala.”

Vala pursed her lips. She would have said something – though she hadn’t quite thought of _what_ \-- when her comm buzzed with Mitchell’s voice. 

“Jackson, Vala, check in?” Mitchell said.

“We’re here,” Daniel replied. “Still stationary.”

“Good,” Mitchell said. “Check back in thirty.”

“Will do,” Daniel said. He gave Vala a look. “Thirty minutes.”

Vala sighed. Now it would be all business. Whatever invisible button she kept pressing, she really needed to find, one of these days.


End file.
